Sword Art Online: Infinity World
by Boruto the Genin
Summary: In the near future, a Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG) called Sword Art Online has been released where players can control their avatars through brain waves using technology called "NerveGear." When players enter the game, they discover they cannot log out, as the game creator is holding them captive. To escape, players must beat the game.
1. Enter Aincrad

The line finally shortened as lots of VRMMORPG( Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Game) Gamers wait in line for Sword Art Online a virtual reality game created by Akihiko Kayaba. One young boy has been waiting two hours and he's an Ex-Beta Tester of the SAO Closed Beta. and it's finally his turn in the gamestore to get SAO" Finally it's my turn to get Sword Art Online". The Thirteen year old said as he walked up and handed the clerk 50.00 in return SAO. After that he got one his bike and rode it home.

That boys name is Kazuto Kiritsugu. He plugged the Nervegear into the console after putting in the nervegear cartridge in. He placed it on his head and laid on his bed. He saw the time on the left hand top corner and the power on his right hand top corner. He smirked

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

He closed his eyes as the time turned from 12:59 to 13:00 "Link Start." He heard technical beeps and saw colorful cylinders rushing towards his field of vision. Then Blue spheres rushed toward him.

Touch-ok

Sight- ok

Hearing- ok

Smell- ok

Taste- ok

He had the choice to pick a language he chose Japanese. Then he signed in with his information from the SAO Closed Beta. A blue box appeared it said. "You have character data from the Beta Test. Would you like to load it, he had the selection of Yes and No, so he chose yes. The words "Welcome to Sword Art Online" Appeared in his field of vision. Then he was teleported to the spawn area in the Floating Castle Aincrad. "I'm back… in this world".

 _ **1st Floor/Starting Town**_

Kitaro ran past all the other players heading for the West Field." Hey dude wait a minute". A new player said as he ran up to Kitaro. "Yeah what's up". Kitaro said while looking at the new player. "Weren't you in the beta test. Look could you teach me some skills."

"Um". Kitaro said while looking down. "C'mon please look my name's Hokichi".

" Alright I'm Kitaro".

After that they headed to the West Field for some training.

1st Floor/Starting Town/West Field

"Remember you don't feel pain in SAO".

"Oh yeah I forgot. I just can't hit it, it just won't stay still".

Kitaro looked at Hokichi as his HP( Health Power) drops into the yellow zone.

"If you do your initial motion right, and activate a sword skill at the right time.

Kitaro picks up a rock and activates the sword skill and throws it at a boar.

"Then the system guarantees you'll hit your target"

The boar starts running towards Hokichi then he activates a sword skill and slashes the boar. The monsters HP Drops down to zero, then it disintegrated.

When you die in SAO your HP drops to zero. When it's at zero in your field of vision a read box appears and it says you are dead. Then your in-game avatar disintegrates and turns into turquoise blue diamonds. Once that happens it's over.

"Good job Hokichi."

"Thanks Dude".

Several Hours Later

"You know this game is amazing. The man who mad it is a genius dude.

Kitaro looked at Hokichi smiling.

"Yea this game is pretty amazing. A single blade can take you anywhere in this world. Even though this is a virtual world, I feel more alive than I ever did in the real world."

After he said that in the distance a bell rang. After it stopped ringing all the 10,000 players were teleported to the town of beginnings in the plaza

 _ **1st Floor/Town of beginnings/plaza**_

All the players were wondering what happened and what they're doing in the town of beginnings. A warning sign then appeared and the sky filled with red signs that said warning and system announcement, then as they looked at the sign spread something red started leaking out of the signs. ' Woah. What the Hell is that". Then a huge faceless hooded guy appeared from the liquid that leaked out of the warning signs. "Hello players. I welcome you to my world of sword art online. My name is Akihiko Kayaba and as of now I am in control of this world. Most of you player should have noticed an item missing from your main menu the log out button. Let me inform you that this is not a defect of the game, this is how sword art online is made to be. And if you die in-game or the NerveGear is taken of your head then it'll send microwave signals into your skull. destroying your brain and ending your life".

All the players lookd at him with the look of despair on their faces. "To beat the game you have to go through all 100 floors defeating the bosses. I also put a present in your item storage." The players pulled up the main menu and the item menu and they saw a mirror. "A mirror". Everyone clicked the mirror clicked the mirror and look at it, then seconds after players started getting a blue aura. "you ok kitaro".

"yeah".

"Wait i know you in real life your kazuto".

"And your Kiba Yamaguchi".

All the players looked at the other players with a suprised look on their faces. Some girl avatars were even revealed to be guys. "Why would somebody do this Kitaro".

"I think he's about to say why" kitaro said while pointing at Akihiko Kayaba's Avatar

"You all might be wondering why... why would Akihiko Kayaba creator of Nervegear and developer of Sword art online do this. The answer is pretty simple... to control a world of my fate. A world not governed by any rules. That concludes the tutorial. I wish you the best of luck" Akihiko Kayaba's avatar then started to disappeared, and all the warning and system announcment signs disappeared. All the playera had the look of despair on their faces. Then socitity broke down everybody was complaining and yelling like scared little children. "Hey hokichi i'm gonna head to the next town ok. Wanna meet there by tomorrow."

"Yeah that would be great kitaro"

"Good see you in 10 hours"

Kitaro Ran out of the gate of the town. He was only thinking about how he was gonna survive in SAO. How he was gonna fight his way through SAO. Thats the only thought that ran through his mind while he was running.

 _ **Now that concludes chapter 1 that was kinda fun i admit it stay tuned for chapter 2.**_


	2. Kitaro the Beater

**It's been a month since this death game started, and over 2,000 players have died so far. No one has been able to clear the first floor either. I used to be a beta test and even I haven't been able to clear the first floor. And today in the town of Tolbana at the center of the town we're having a meeting to discuss how to find the boss.**

 **Year 2022/December 2/Tolbana town center**

All the players that are in the town sat down in the town center in seats that were in the crowd. "Hey kitaro long time no see".

"Hey Hikochi. What's up".

"Nothing really"

The players were all chatting before the meeting started then the player who called the meeting spoke up then everyone stopped talking." Ok people, now that everyone's here I'd like to thank all of you for coming. Good to see ya, My Name is Diabel and in the game… the job I rolled is knight." Everybody laughed at the joke "Dude there's no job system in the game".

"Alright everyone do you wanna hear this or not. Alright so our party found the boss room at the top of the tower. First we have to beat the boss and get to floor 2. Then we have to tell the players in the town of beginnings that it is possible to beat this game."

The crowd started clapping as he said so. "First we have to form parties of six. A typical party doesn't stand a chance against a floor boss". All the players started forming parties to beat the boss.

"Hey Kitaro wanna form a party.

"Sure Hikochi"

Kitaro pulled up his main menu and selected form a party. And a message appeared in front of Hikochi "Kitaro would like you to join their party. Do you accept". Hikochi selected the yes button and they were in a party. All the players started forming parties and teaming up. "Now in this guide book it says the boss is gonna be surrounded by it's minions the ruin kolbolt sentinels. The boss carries an axe and a buckler. When its last HP bar turns red the boss will switch to a curved sword called a Talwar. Loot will be divived equally between parties. The money will be divided equally between the parties. The party who defeats it gets the XP, and whoever gets an item get to keep it.

Later that night Kitaro and Hikochi were hanging out in town with all the other players that night it was kinda like a party.

 **1** **st** **Floor/ Dungeon/Boss Room**

"Ok players. Let's get ready for battle"

All the players walked into boss room ready for the boss battle. They looked ahead and there was the boss sitting on it's throne. It jumped up in front of us and pulled out his Axe, then all the players engaged it in battle. They were fighting fiercely "Squads C,D, and F keep those minions off us."

"Yeah you got it". Kitaro said as he ran up and it one of the minions back.

"Hikochi Switch out". Kitaro said while backing up

"Ok". Hikochi ran up and hit the minion with a sword skill then it disintegrated.

The Bosses Last HP Bar turned red then he threw his current weapons away and was about to pull out the "Talwar". Diabel ran up "Stand back I got it". Diabel then started to activate a sword skill. Kitaro thought to himself. "I thought the plan is for everyone to surround it". Then Illfang pulled out an Odachi Kitaro Thought to himself " That's not a Talwar it's an Odachi". Then Illfang started to attack and slashed Diabel Twice.

Kitaro ran over to him "Man what the hell were you thinking". He tried to give him a potion, and Diabel pushed it back "You were after the last attack bonus… the rare item you were a beta tester just like me". Kitaro said while looking at Diabel. "I need you to defeat the boss… and free the players trapped in SAO… for everyone here". Then he disintegrated. Hikochi ran up to Kitaro. "Hikochi. We're gonna hit him like to minions ok."

"Yeah"

Kitaro ran up to the Beast and started slashing it. "Hikochi Switch out"

"Got it" Than Hikochi started up a Sword skill and hit Illfang with it. Then Kitaro took his sword and pierced through Illfang than its HP Bar dropped to nothing, and then Illfang disintegrated. The battle was won, everyone was cheering for the defeat of the boss. "Stop cheering" somebody said his name is Kibaou "why'd you do it… why'd you let Diabel die. Kitaro looked at Kibaou

"Let him die"

"You heard me"

Then somebody said "I know he used to be a beta tester just think about it he knew the attack patterns but he kept it from us.

Hikochi tried to calm Kibaou, then kitaro started laughing.

"So you guys think I'm was a beta tester… it's rude to compare me to those noobs." Kitaro said while slowly waking towards them all

"what did you say". Kibaou yelled.

"You heard me. Most of the people who scored a slot in SAO's beta were rookies they were so green that they didn't know how to level up. Hell you guys are better than them. During the beta I got to floors higher than any of the other testers, that's a fact. I knew about the boss cause I fought bosses with more sword skills on higher floors. I know lots of other things to more than any Info Broker.

Kibaou looked at him with a surprised face and said " Your more than a beta tester you're a goddamn cheater that's what you are." All the players started complaining than one said he's a beta tester and a cheater he's a beater."

Kitaro started pulling up the menu and the items list. " ok you can call me a beater just don't get me confused with those beta tester guys anymore". Than he put on the coat of midnight and dissolved his party with Hikochi as he walked out the boss door.


End file.
